


Yes sir

by majorcryptid



Series: Caleb and Varro [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Demons, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorcryptid/pseuds/majorcryptid
Summary: Caleb introduces Varro to his more dominate side.





	Yes sir

**Author's Note:**

> These are my original characters. I’ve written this for fun and just to post it up somewhere. So I apologize for any spelling errors or if things don’t make sense.  
> Caleb is half demon and Varro a certain type of demon that can shift forms.

Varro was aware of Caleb's presence behind him but did not feel threatened by him, not in the slightest. But he was very tense and waiting in anticipation.

Caleb had just finished tying a tight knot in the rope restraints around Varro's wrists. Effectively pinning the man's arms behind the back of the wooden chair he was sititng in.

Sitting in, completely naked.

"Good boy." Caleb spoke, his natural raspy voice purring deliciously in Varro's ear. "What color are you, Varro?"

"Green." Varro said, shivering when he felt Caleb's fingers rub up against the shaved part of his head.

Very good." he pressed a small kiss behind one of Varro's pointed ears. "We'll start in a moment. I need to finish getting ready, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Varro almost whined at Caleb's presence disappearing behind him, and felt his body shift against the ropes around his wrists. They were well tied and strong, but Varro knew he could half shift his form and break out of them very easily.  
But this wasn't about strenght, it was about control. And Caleb was going to be the one in control tonight.

At Caleb's return, Varro perked up and peered over his shoulder, watching as the other man lazily made his way to stand fully in front of him.

And oh what a sight it was.

Varro had seen many people in his life, but none like Caleb. He was a man who looked the way he wanted to and didn't care what other people thought about him. In fact, he thrived off of people staring at him.

People would certainly stare right now.  
It was feminine and very put together. Dark grey, deep v, long sleeved shirt tucked into very tight, black pants. The main focus of the look were his legs. Thigh high, all black, very high heeled boot, wrapped around each leg to perfection. Making him look taller than he already was.

"Beautiful." Varro breathed out. A feat considering he felt all the air left his body as soon as he laid eyes on Caleb.

"Compliments, tho they are VERY much appreciated, aren't going to make the evening go any faster, Varro." Caleb stepped into Varro's space, bracketing one of Varro's thick thighs with both his legs. "Pick a number, one through five." he asked, running his fingers through the topknot on Varro's head.

"Two." Varro allowed Caleb to undo the tie on his hair and shook his head. His hair falling in waves around the left side of his face.

"Tsk, two's no fun." Caleb pushed his fingers through Varro's hair again, gathering it up into his hand and pulling gently on it, making the man underneath him crane his head to look up at him. "That's how many times you're going to come tonight, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Varro willing tilted his head back, exposing his neck for Caleb, practically melting at the hand not in his hair carefully squeezing at his throat.

"Mm, maybe one day I'll get a collar for you." Caleb stared down at his hand around Varro's throat, a hungry look in his eyes that made Varro shake. "Would you like that, Varro? A nice, thick collar around your neck? Something you can wear on lonely nights when I'm not here and pretend it's my hand around your pretty throat? So you can remember who you belong to?"

"Yes." Varro gasped out, pupils blown wide. "Yes, sir, please."

"If you're good tonight, maybe." Caleb released his throat and leaned down to ghost his lips over Varro's. "Are you gonna be a good boy, Varro?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Caleb tugged his hair as a warning.

"Yes, sir." Varro corrected.

"Color?"

"Green, sir."

"Good." Caleb very carefully lowered himself to straddle Varro's leg and press his mouth against the other man's in a ferocious kiss.

It started filthy. Varro did his best to keep up, to give as good at he got, but would lose his focus any time he tried moving his hands to touch Caleb and was met with resistance when the man on his lap would yank his hair back any time he moved. Eventually he gave in and just let Caleb take the lead. Which seemed to be what Caleb wanted because as soon as Varro gave in, he reached his hand down to Varro's cock and gave it a slow stroke.

"Uuh." Varro moaned out in surprise against the other man's lips. He didn't realize how hard and worked up he was until he felt some sort of friction on his dick.

Caleb eventually matched his strokes to their kissing and decided to torture Varro with slow, wet kisses, licking at his lips and tongue, while very gently pumping his cock with his fist.

His hips would buck up every time Caleb stopped to rub his thumb against the head and slit of his cock. But the weight of the other man on his leg made it hard to move his hips and get more friction. He was completely at Caleb's mercy.

Caleb released his hand from Varro's hair only to move it down to squeeze at the other man's pec, pressing his thumb against his nipple as he did so.

"Tell me when you're close." Caleb spoke between kisses.

"Yes, sir." Varro responded back before tilting his head, finally able to move his head freely, and deepend their kiss, earning a delicious moan from Caleb.  
It would be a few more moments before Varro felt the familiar coil of heat building in his lower abdomen. His breathing picked up until he was just panting against Caleb's lips, twitching at every upstroke on his cock.

"I'm close." he panted out. Instead of the rush of release, Caleb moved his hand from his dick up to his chest and squeezed at the other pec.

"Mm, good boy." Caleb praised against his lips. "You listened very well."

"Sir, please." he begged, flexing his hands in the binds behind his back.

"Patience." Caleb stretched up, resting his forearms against Varro's shoulders. "We want this to last, don't we?"

"Y-yes, sir." he was rewarded with a soft kiss, which he returned eagerly.

"Color?" the white haired man against against his mouth.

"Green."

"Good boy." Varro shivered again at the praise. "You come when I tell you to, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." another deep kiss and Caleb brought his hand back down to Varro's dick, lightly touching the shaft with his fingers. "Mm, what if I wanted to play with your dick for hours?" he suggested with a smirk.

"Please.." the man underneath him begged, unsure what he was asking for. 

"Touching you over," he stroked down slowly, "and over," an upward stroke, " and over again. Until you're sobbing and on the edge for hours. Begging for release." he rubbed his thumb against the slit.

"Please." Varro whined out, chest heaving and body twitching with want.

"Mhm, just like that." he slowed his movements, turning his attention to the dick in his hands and watching Varro's hips twitching at every stroke. "Are you close again, Varro?"

"Yes, sir." Varro responded in a low voice.

"Very good." he stilled his movements on Varro's dick, not doing anything to stimulate but also not releasing it. "You're being so good, Varro. Would you like to come?"

"Yes please." Varro whinned, looking up at him through half lided eyes.

"Please what, Varro?"

"Please, sir, let me come."

"There you go." Caleb licked at Varro's panting mouth before moving his hand along his cock again, a lot faster then he was moving before. The movement made Varro groan out and pant heavily against his mouth. He was so close.

"Please- aah- Caleb, Caleb, please!"

"What do you need, baby? Tell me."

"Ooo- your hand on my neck, please, please, sir." A moan was ripped deep from Varro when he felt Caleb's hand on his throat again. The second Caleb squeezed he felt his orgasm crash through him. A choked out howl left his mouth and his body bowed back as he came all over his chest and Caleb's hand. Caleb worked him through it, continuing to stroke him and pulling out more noises from Varro until he finished coming.

"Good boy." Caleb petted his hand down Varro's chest and back up to his neck where he cupped his jaw in his hand and held his head up while he gulped in huge breaths of air. "You shifted a bit."

"Did I?" Varro panted out, flinching a bit when he felt Caleb's thumb press at his elongated canine. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You look gorgeous." smiling, Caleb brought his hand up, the one covered in Varro's release, and licked at two of his fingers. "Mm, taste gorgeous too."

"Caleb." Varro whined.

"Yes?" he asked, continuing to lick at the mess on his hand.

"Kiss me, please."

"You have been good." Caleb finished licking his hand before pressing his lips against Varro's, who kissed back hungrily, licking at his mouth and sucking on his tongue to get a taste. Caleb moaned and threaded his fingers in Varro's hair again to pull him back. "Behave."

"Yes, sir." Varro responded with a smirk.

"Still green?" he asked, getting off of Varro's leg so he could step around behind him.

"Yes." Varro relaxed when he felt Caleb undoing the knots around his wrists. It only took a couple minutes before his wrists were free and he could bring his arms forward again.

"Not too sore?" Caleb came back around to stand between Varro's legs, picking up both his hands in his and rubbing his thumbs against his palms.

"No." Varro assured him with a smile. "We should do more of that, I liked it."

"Good." Caleb answered cooly, even tho he was radiating excitement. It made Varro chuckle. "Can you stand?" he tugged at the other man's wrists until Varro stood up from the chair. Once he was fully standing, he took Caleb's hand in his and brought the other man's palm up to his face to press a kiss against it. Breathing deeply, he let out a low rumble that almost sounded like a deep purr.

"Mm, mine."

"Smells like you?" Caleb asked with an amused chuckle.

"Smells like us." Varro ran his tongue against the skin on Caleb's palm before nuzzling his face into it.

"Even better." Caleb tugged him in for a kiss that turned deep and filthy when Varro finally got his hands on his waist. "You have no idea how hard I am."

"I have some idea." Varro moved to mouth against Caleb's jaw and neck. "I can smell your arousal."

"You and your weird demon abilities."

"I could say the same to you." cupping Caleb's face, Varro ran his thumb underneath Caleb's eye, all darkened, no white, irises or anything. Just pitch blackness. He smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to the other man's mouth. "What next?"

"Hmm well." Caleb shook himself from the tender moment to move his focus back on the naked man in front of him. "I was thinking of fucking you. How's that sound, big guy?"

"That sounds.. good, yes." he shivered. "I would like that very much."

"I had a feeling you would." Caleb ran his fingers along Varro's softened cock. "When you're ready.. go lay on the bed."

"Yes, sir." he gave Caleb one last kiss before heading over to the bed. "Back or stomach?”

"Hm." Caleb ran a hand from Varro's lower back up to his neck. "I think on your stomach, how does that sound?"

"I can do that." Varro stretched out onto the bed, arching his back and presenting himself to the other man. "Good?"

"Mm, very." Caleb stepped behind Varro's ass. "On your knees more, darling."

"Yes, sir." the new position made his back arch more, now fully displayed for Caleb. The sight made Caleb's dick twitch in his pants.

"Good boy." he breathed out, smoothing a hand along Varro's back. "Stay." he walked to the night stand to get lubrecation from the top drawer and grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed. "Put this under your head."

"Okay." Varro tucked the pillow underneath his head and waited in anticipation for Caleb's next move.

"Color?" Caleb asked as he uncapped the bottle and poured lube onto his index finger.

"Gree-ooooh~" before Varro could finish, Caleb was slowly inserting a finger into his ass. He buried his face into the pillow and let out a moan when Caleb began thrusting his finger in him.

“Yeah, take it, sweetheart.” Caleb slapped his free hand down on Varro’s cheek and gently massaged it as he continued to thrust his finger. It wasn’t long before Varro was once again erect and becoming a panting mess underneath Caleb. “You ready for two?”

“Please, sir. I need-oo yes.” A second finger slid alongside the first and the stretch left a pleasant burn that quickly shifted to pleasure once Caleb found the right spot to hit. With a groan, Varro started moving his hips with Caleb’s hand, trying to fuck himself on the other man’s fingers.

“No moving.” Caleb set a strong hand on Varro’s hips, so he would stop moving in time with his fingers. “Who’s in charge here?”

“You are, sir.”

“That’s right.” Caleb rewarded him with rubbing his fingers against Varro’s prostate. His hips jerked violently and he hid his moans in the pillow. “Can’t wait to get my dick in you, Varro.”

“Do it. Please..”

“Who’s in charge here?” Caleb tsked with a hard thrust of his fingers.

“Oh! You are, sir.” Varro gasped out around a moan.

“That’s right.” He removed his fingers, chuckling at Varro’s pathetic whine, and poured more lube on three of his fingers. “I’ll fuck you when I’m good and ready. You’re just along for the ride.” Slowly, he pressed his fingers into Varro, earning the most beautifully drawn out moan.

“Ah!” Varro buried his face in the pillow again, his stream of moans being muffled by the fabric. He wanted desperately to move or touch his own dick that was hanging heavy with want between his legs. “Caleb please.”

“If you need something, you have to ask for it, Varro.” Caleb teased with another thrust of his fingers, rubbing up against the other man’s prostate.

“I need- hah aah, your dick, sir. Please I need it.” Varro panted, his cheek pressed onto the pillow so he could look back at Caleb. “Fuck me, sir.”

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Caleb slowly slid his fingers out and undid his pants so he could pull his own dick out. It’s been too long to continue teasing Varro, not when he wanted to get his own release. He poured more lube onto his hand and started to slowly strokes his cock.

“Mm, fuck sweetheart.” He gave himself a couple of long strokes while grabbing at Varro’s ass, massaging the flesh. “You ready for me, baby?”

“Yes, sir.”

The first press of Caleb’s dick at his ass had Varro go cross eye for a split second as it pushed a low moan from his mouth. Caleb moved agonizingly slow until he was fully seated in Varro, hips pressed to ass. It sent a small thrill up his spine that he was still fully clothed and Varro was naked and exposed just for him.

“If you don’t come before me,” Caleb warned with a slow roll of his hips, trying to help Varro get use to the intrusion, “you don’t come at all, understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Varro panted out.

“Color?” He asked as he carefully pulled out of Varro until just the tip of his dick was still inside him.

“Green, green- oh oh oh.” Caleb set a brutal pace, fucking into Varro with a hidden strength that not many people get to see. All Varro could do was keep his hips up and hold onto the pillow underneath him as Caleb relentlessly thrusted his dick into his ass.

“Fuck,” Caleb groaned, “fuck me, look at your ass taking my dick so beautifully. Like it was fucking made to take my dick.”

“Yes, yes.” Varro chanted out between breathless moans. 

“Ooh baby,” having been turned on through most of their activities, Caleb was very certain he didn’t have long before his release. The grip on Varro’s hips was lessened slightly, instead his hands were just there to guide Varro’s ass on his cock. “Yeah baby, fuck yourself on my cock. Do it.”

Varro could hardly speak coherently but did as he was told and started moving his hips in time with Caleb’s thrusts. Caleb continued to move in time with Varro’s hips and was completely enthralled by the other man’s ass bouncing on his pelvis. 

“Fuuck baby. Take that dick.” He smoothed a hand down Varro’s spine and watched as his dick thrusted in and out of his boyfriends ass. “Fuckin’ hungry for it. Take that dick, sweetheart.”

“‘M close.” Varro slurred, feeling his vision getting blurry around the edges, his mind foggy.

“Yeah you close, baby?” Caleb grabbed his hips again, stilling the man beneath him, and picking up his pace until Varro was practically yelling into the pillow. The newly vigorous pace, along with hitting that sweet spot, had Varro practically yelling.

“Oh oh, Fuck- I’m coming- OH!” With his face buried in the pillow to muffle his yell, Varro came untouched all over the sheets underneath him.

“Fuck fuck.” Caleb continued thrusting into the other man, chasing his own climax. A final thrust and he pushed deep inside Varro, coming with a loud moan.

Once he caught his breath, he slid his softened dick out of Varro, and helped moved his sex tired boyfriend to lay properly on the bed.

Varro blinked, having lost a few moments of time, because Caleb was wearing soft gray sweat pants and spooning him from behind.

“Mm.” He groaned as he started coming back to himself.

“Welcome back.” Caleb ran a gentle hand through Varro’s hair. “You okay?”

“Yeah.. what-“

“Sub space, it happens. You lose yourself in the moment. That’s why we do this,” Caleb emphasized with gently rubbing his fingers along the other mans head. “Aftercare.”

“Hm.” Varro hummed in understanding. “I like it.”

“You’re already naturally cuddly.” Caleb teased.

“Mhm.” Varro closed his eyes with another hum, enjoying the feeling of Caleb rubbing his head so much he started to emit a low rumble from his chest.

“Just like a cat.” Caleb spoke with a chuckle.

“Not a cat.”

“You’re practically purring, darling.“

“Not purring.” Varro very lazy rolled in Caleb’s arms so he was facing the other man.

“Okay, not purring.” Caleb allowed Varro to burrow his face into his neck and wrap his limbs around his body. This affectionate side of a relationship was not something Caleb had a lot of experience in but wasn’t completely against at all. It was one of his favorite things about being with Varro. The easy gentleness that Varro gave him and how simple it was to have this close intimacy. It wasn’t anything he’s ever had before in his past relationships.

“When you’re ready,” he spoke softly into Varro’s hair. “We’re going to get you a nice bath and watch a movie from your list.”

He didn’t get a verbal answer from Varro, but he felt his head nod against his neck. Chuckling he continued rubbing his fingers along the other man’s head, the low rumbling sound still coming from the bigger man.


End file.
